In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,428 I disclose a horseshoe which may be made of a plastic material, such as adiprene, and which is adhesively secured to the hoof. Various ramifications of that technique are described in my later patents and applications, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,473; U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,000; application Ser. No. 614,766 and application Ser. No. 673,371. In various of the techniques described in my earlier patents and applications it is desirable to use a quick setting adhesive. A period of time, however, is required for the adhesive to cure. For best results pressure should be applied against the shoe forcing the shoe into intimate contact with the hoof during this curing period.